


The Gift Bearer || A Merlin Fanfiction

by Rickmyroll



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sorcerers, Swords & Sorcery, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickmyroll/pseuds/Rickmyroll
Summary: Titania Dawn Is an orphan from the forest who knows how to handle a sword. One day she witnesses something that will change her life forever, another sorcerer.





	1. || Into the forest ||

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Melin trudged through the forest early that morning as Gaius had asked him to collect some berries for Morgana's sleeping draft. 

He disliked getting up early since he knew Arthur would work him till late in the evening but if it was to help Gaius then he felt a little bit better about doing it. 

It had rained the night before and the forest was damp from the rain, it gave of a calming effect and merlin breathed in the fresh air around him. Droplets of rain fell from leaves higher up in the trees and bounced off ones closer to the ground. 

Merlin watched them and felt like doing something he knew he shouldn't, he debated the thought for a while mulling over the possibilities of getting caught. He had to be careful when using magic, he could get caught at any moment. He glanced around looking to see if anyone was around and when he was satisfied that he couldn't see anyone his eyes fixated on a nearby leaf. 

Time slowed down as Melin's eyes shun a bight orange, the water droplet became frozen and smashed as it hit the green leaf below it.

Merlin smiled at his magical ability, he had never frozen something before. 

He quickly turned on his heel to face a wide eyed girl stood behind him.

"You have magic?", She questioned. 

Merlins eyes widened, he could have sworn no one was around, "No!", he almost shouted. He realised his outburst made him seem more guilty than innocent so he did to play it off as much as possible, "Me have magic? I have no idea what you're on about".

He was a terrible liar. 

The girl frowned, "I just saw you, you turned that water into ice!". Merlin tried to think, this girl had clearly seen him use magic. There was no way out of this, she was going to tell the king and get him executed. "It was pretty impressive", the girl smiled.

Merlin blinked, "what?".

The girl smirked before whispering an enchantment under her breath, droplets of water flung from the air and spun around merlin. Her eyes shone the same colour as merlins did before the droplets crashed to the forest floor. 

"You have magic!", Merlin exclaimed. He was completely In shock the she had just outed herself as a sorceress to him. What if she had seen it wrong and he hadn't have frozen that water droplet. Thinking about it though if he outed her as a sorceress (which he wouldn't do unless she was a threat to Arthur) she could still bring him down with her.

"Oh no I don't have magic", she winked. Merlin continued to stare at her unsure of what to say or do, she was so honest. 

"What do you want from me?", he questioned, the only reason he could think of her being so honest was to blackmail him into giving her something. He hated thinking like this but after all the sorceress' and sorcerer's he had met he had gotten used to it. 

"What do i want form you...?", she repeated confused at the question, "I don't want anything from you?".

"Then why are you showing me your magic? You know how magic is seen in Camelot, if you're caught you'll be executed".

"I know....I've pretty much hidden my magic all my life.... but then I saw you! Someone else who has magic. Someone I can finally talk to! It's been so lonely", sadness filled her eyes and Merlin's expression softened, he knew how lonely a life with magic could be. 

"I understand", He sighed, "I'm sorry I was so rude....It's just I work in the palace and with all the magic users I've seen its hard to trust people".

"Wow you work in the palace and you haven't been caught? how the hell have you done that".

Merlin smiled, feeling confident in his skill of hiding his magic, "It's not been easy".

The girl reflected Merlins smiled before her eyes widened slightly, "oh how rude of me! I haven't even introduced myself! My name is Titania, Titania Dawn".

The girl held out her small hand and Merlin took it, "I'm Merlin".

'It's nice to meet you Merlin!", she beamed.

The two walked through the forest as Merlin picked berries for Gaius, "Gaius is a great man I work with", he explained, "he's the Court Physician at the palace and the only one who knows about my magic.... well except Lancelot whose a night".

"Wow it must be nice to have people around you that you trust", Titania said as she gave a small smile, "I've always had to hide my magic from people....I've never met anyone else with magic".

"Why are you trusting me?".

She shrugged her shoulders, "I get a good feeling from you...It's your aura, It tell's me I can trust you".

Merlin blinked in amusement again, "My aura...?".

"Yeah... It's something I've had since I was born", She explained, "I can tell weather a person is good or not by looking at them. I've never been wrong".

"well I can tell I wont let you down", Melin grinned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two walked around the wood collecting berries for Morgana's sleeping draft, Melin had let Titania accompany him since he enjoyed having someone to talk to about magic. 

Titania had explained to Merlin that she was looking for a new place to stay as she moves around a lot, scared someone might find out about her magic and Merlin had offered her a bed for the night. He was sure Gaius wouldn't mind and they both still had so much to talk about.

After collecting all the berries they needed Merlin and Titania walked through the gates of Camelot and entered the busy market area. Her eyes lit up as she watched the people amongst the hussle and bussle, she had never seen such a thriving town like this before. 

It almost seemed like a choreographed dance the way the people darted in and out of each other, Titania feared she would mess it up if she were to enter the crowd herself.

"It's always busy round here", Merlin almost had to shout over the noise, "but you get used to it over time".

At this moment Titania wondered whether she'd stay in this town long enough for her to learn the choreographed dance, learn to ignore the noise and more importantly learn to trust someone. 

She felt like she could trust Merlin of course but she just wasn't used to it. 

Before she knew it they were in the castle and the world fell silent again. She was used to science since she camped out in the forest half the time but this silence was different, it was far from peaceful more .... eerie. 

Maybe it was like this because she knew anyone here would have her burnt alive if they found out she had magic.... 

Merlin lead her through (what felt like) many corridors until they reached an old wooden door, "home sweet home", Merlin chuckled before slowly opening the door to reveal a large room filled with so many jars and books. 

The room was like a magic trick its self, It was clearly a big room but due to the amount of things crammed into it the it felt a lot smaller and messed with Titania's brain.  

"Gaius?", Merlin called out. 

The room was silent and a worried look appeared on Merlin's face. 

"Maybe he's out?", Titania added trying to make Merlin feel a little better. She did think it was strange the boy was worried about such a little thing.

Merlin shook his head slightly, "No he said he was going to be here all day.....thats why he asked me to get the berries. See he sprained his ankle yesterday".

"oh..", was all she could say. The situation felt quite awkward and she didn't really know what to do, "He could have still got round the castle right? maybe with some help? why don't we go ask if anyone seen him or at least look around, he can't have gone far".

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Merlin's heart raced as the pair walked through the hallways, he felt foolish for getting so flustered that Gaius wasn't there but he couldn't help but worry. 

Gaius was in pretty bad shape this morning, he didn't seem like he could get out of his chair, surly a wound that bad couldn't have healed while he was out. 

Plus the whole castle seemed off, everything was too quite for his liking. 

"Is it usually this quite?", Titania asked him as she tried to keep up with his fast movements. 

"no", Merlin replied quickly. As they grew closer to the throne room Merlin slowed his pace down, "Is it just me or do you feel a strong sense of".

"Magic", Titania cut in, "It's coming from in there".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. || Sorcery amongst the staff ||

 

'Do you feel that", Titania questioned.

Merlin thought for the moment, he could feel strong magic from behind the door but it didn't seem like it was going to budge anytime soon. He quickly placed his hand over the old wood and muttered a chant under his breath. Merlins eyes shone a dark orange and a bright spark flickered causing the door to budge.   
  


The room inside was deadly silent and everyone in it was lying lifeless on the floor, Merlin quickly rushed to Arthur checking his plus, "He's alive".

Titania walked around the bodies, "They all are, I can feel it.", She frowned, "But what happened here...".

Merlin turned his head to notice Gaius lying on the floor amongst the bodies, he walked over to him and tapped his face gently, "they're......sleeping? Why not just kill them?".

Titania picked up a nearby sword that had been flung to the floor, she pointed it towards Merlin, "Maybe because they couldn't fight them off fairly".

Merlin quickly turned around to see that Titania wasn't actually pointing her sword at him but at a small druid girl stood behind him. She seemed extremely frightened an kept close to the wall behind her. 

"You did this?", Merlin questioned as he slowly approached her, he singled for Titania to put down her sword. The girl didn't respond, 'whats your name?".

She slowly looked up so that her ocean blue eyes met Merlins, "....Gale".

Titarnia frowned, she didn't feel any evil from her, it was hard to believe that she could have done it, "Thats a really pretty name'', she smiled placing the sword down and slowly walking to towards the young girl. 

Merlin still seemed unsure of her, he didn't have the power to tell if someone was evil or not like Titarnia. He had to be on gaurd, even if she felt like it was safe, "Gale... did you do this?". 

The girl nodded slowly, "I didn't mean to, I promise", She began to tear up, "They caught me stealing and I got scared....when I'm scared bad stuff happens".

Titania crouched down so she was at eye level with the girl, she couldn't have been more than 8, "Having magic at such a young age is hard to handle, your emotions can make it worse", She gave the girl a small smile, "I know exactly how that feels".

"I didn't mean to steal....I have no family and have to look after myself since my brother left", The girl was almost in tears and Titania's heart was braking in two.

"She's telling the truth Merlin, I can feel it".

Merlin looked around, the magic was undoable but what were they going to do about the girl, "Right Titania can you take her to the forest, ill sort stuff out here. Make sure she's far from the grounds".

Titania nodded her head before taking Gale's hand and leading her out of the castle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Titania was actually surprised that she managed to find her way out of the castle and into the woods, she hadn't been in Camelot very long. When they reached the woods the two traveled north towards the river, Titania knew a small village where Gale would be safe. 

They reached the village in no time and began searching for a place for Gale to live, luckily the people in this village were ever so kind and it didn't take them any time at all to find the girl a loving home. 

"If you stay here you should be safe", Titania reasured her, "But please stay out of trouble".

"But what about my magic...? I can't control it", Gale said as she stared at the ground. 

"The people in this village are druids...just like you", Titania smiled, "they will teach you".

Just as she was finishing her sentance an elderly woman walked towards them, "Thank you for bringing her here". 

"It's my plessure, she needs a home where she can learn to control her magic and use it for good".

"We will do just that dont you worry Titarnia", The elderly woman smiled.

Titarnia happily smiled back before frowning, "how do you know my name?".

The lady's eyes flashed the famous golden colour, "We know everything, especially about you".

"About me? Why?".

"Your destiny is to bring a gift to this land, one that will bring harmony to everyone".

Everything the lady was saying to her made no sense and to be truefull it was scarying her. Titarnia found herself backing up slightly, "I don't understand and I .... have to go". She gave another small smile to Gale before making her way back to Camelot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Titania reached Camelot Merlin was waiting for her at the castle entrance, "Is everyone ok?", She asked as she came closer to him.

"I managed to lift the spell but they're looking for the girl, now they know she did this", Merlin frowned, "They're going to suspect anyone suspicious so you really need to be careful! I've spoken to Gaius and he says you can work with us for a bit if you like? It will keep you out of Uther's firing line".

Titania smiled, "Thank you Merlin...that really means a lot. I promise I will work hard for you two for giving me this opportunity". 

Merlin returned her smile and the two made their way through the castle grounds, "What happened to Gale?".

"She's safe now", She reassured him, "I took her to the druid village, they're going to teach her how to use her magic".

Melin sighed, "Thats good....but it isnt going to stop the knights looking for her". 

"We can only do so much Merlin. The druids are smart people, they'll know how to keep her hidden".

The two walked through the castle just as they did not too long ago but this time with a feeling of relief. Though her mind wasn't completly at rest, the words of the elderly druid woman echoed throughout her thoughts. She had a destiny, to bring a gift. what gift? 

As they they walked down yet another corridor she turned to him, "Merlin? Has someone ever told you that you have a destiny....something that you've been put in this world for".

Merlin blinked, shocked by her sudden question. "Yes", he replied, "Someone I think you should one day meet".

"An old druid woman told me before I left Gale", She continued as they walked along, "I am to bring a gift to this land .... that will change it for the better?".

Merlin went over the words in his mind, they made sence but at the same time they didn't, "That sounds very.....cryptic".

"I know....I don't know what to think".

"I've been told my destiny is to help Arthur....to become king and unite the land of Albion".

"Prince Arthur?", Titarnia's eyes widened, "You definitely have a lot more going on than me, kind of makes me feel better about this whole thing", she winked. 

"Oh well I'm glad it's made you feel better", Merlin replied sarcastically. 

Titarnia streached her arms out and let out a sigh, "I guess I shouldn't worry about my future, what will happen will happen. It's not like I have to help someone like you have to. Thats what I mean by you making me feel better".

He rolled his eyes, "right.....".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Gaius this is Titarnia", Merlin smiled as the two walked into Gaius' workroom.

"It's nice to meet you", the elderly man smiled, "Merlin told me you need a place to stay?", Titarnia nodded, "Well you are welcome to stay here for as long as you like".

"Merlin said I would be able to work with you, is that ok too?".

"Of course it is, I have just spoken to the King about having you work with me. The castle seems to be short of a few staff so you might have to clean some rooms too".

She smiled, "Thank you so much".

"You're thanking him now, wait till you've cleaned a few rooms", Merlin laughed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry for the super long time its taken me to update this story! I was thinking of ways to get it going and this is what I've come up with! :')**

**Please let me know what you think by voting and commenting down below <3**


	3. || Prince Arthur - The once and future king ||

 

It had been two days since Titania had started working at the castle, everything had come as a second nature to her. She found that she could navigate her way through the castle halls without even thinking and the busyness of the market didn't seem to faze her anymore. 

She had managed to slip into another world so easily and it made her worry she would soon have to leave. This place was far more dangerous than any other she'd stayed at. If anyone other than Merlin or Gaius saw her using magic she would be killed instantly, or worse... a slow painful death by fire. 

Titania never stayed in places too long, in fear someone would suspect something and have her killed. So staying here seemed like a risky move for her but it was something about the castle that made her never want to leave. 

It almost felt like home. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She made her way down the corridors whilst holding a large basket of linen bedsheets, luckily for her taking the sheets to be washed was her last chore of the day. 

Unfortunately for her, there was so much linen to be washed she would have to make at least 3 journeys there and back to finish it all.  But Titania thought she was smarter than that, instead of having to go there and back she placed all the linen into one basket. 

It was a pretty ingenious idea but the downside was will all the linen piled up she could barely see anything in front of her. But it was much better than having to make more than one journey. 

As she walked slowly down the hallway Titania did her best to mentally picture where she needed to put her feet. All was going well until she found herself bumping into a hard wall causing her and all the linen to tumble to the floor. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Titania let out a small breath, the floor felt a lot warmer and....squishier than she imagined it to be. Her eyes quickly fluttered open as she pulled herself up slightly, a blonde haired boy groaned from underneath her. 

"Oh I am so sorry!", She blushed as their bodies were pushed together in an inappropriate way. 

The boy's eyes opened slowly and he found himself staring at the girl in confusion, unable to remove his eyes from hers. He quickly shook his head bringing himself back to reality, "Can you get off me?!".

"Oh yes! I'm sorry!", Titania jumped up without a second thought, allowing the boy to get up onto his own feet. 

He quickly brushed himself down as he glanced at the mess off sheets on the floor, "be more careful", he frowned before walking down the corridor without looking back. 

Titania watched him leave with her mouth wide open, "What a prat", she frowned before sadly starting to pick the scattered linen, "Thanks for the help".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Titania walked into Gaius work room she sighed and pulled her long platinum hair up into a ponytail. 

"You look awful", Merlin smiled and she slumped down next to him. 

"Thanks", She rolled her eyes, "I had to make so many journeys to clean up that linen. 

Merlin looked confused, "Clean up?".

"Well, I had a great idea to all the linen in one go by carrying a huge pile but I bumped into someone and it flew everywhere!", Titania frowned, "Then the guy who bumped into me didn't even offer to help me pick it all up! He just walked off. I couldn't see but he could, it's practically his fault we collided". 

Merlin chuckled, "Well I guess you have a point there. What did he look like?".

"Hmmm... blonde hair, blue eyes, kinda tall I guess....I only really got to see his face in detail", She blushed slightly remembering how close their faces were, "I think he was wearing red". 

Merlin thought for a moment, surely she couldn't mean...., "Arthur?".

"Hmm?", Titania tilted her head.

"Well that sounds a lot like Arther to me", Merlin said as he stood up and walked over to where Gaius had left some food out, "and I know he wouldn't help you clean up even if it was his fault, he's been in a mood all day". 

"Well I guess that's one way to meet a prince...", She muttered as Merlin passed her a plate.

"Uther's really digging into him....they're still looking for Gale", he frowned, "I'm worried...".

"They won't be able to find her....the druids know what's happened and I know they will do everything they can to help her". Merlin nodded but still looked troubled so she quickly placed her hand on his and gave him a small smile, "Please don't worry anymore ok?".

"ok", Merlin smiled back, "In there's tournament coming up in two weeks...maybe that will take everyone's mind off things".

"A tournament?".

Merlin nodded, "It's a tournament for everyone too, to prove who's the best swordsmen. Of course, Arthur and all the nights will be entering so it will hardly be fair for anyone else...".

As Merlin continued to talk about how unfair it was to have knights competing Titania found herself grinning like an excited child. The only other thing, besides magic, Titania knew she was good at was wielding a sword. 

"So anyone can enter?", She questioned, cutting Merlin off.

"Pretty much anyone! ...well except woman I guess".

"right".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Titania made her way through the busy crowds of Camalots market, she had promised Merlin she would pick up some of Gaius' herbs for him since he had so many jobs to do for Arthur. 

Though she didn't mind helping Merlin there was another reason she wanted to go into town, she needed a sword. 

Ever since Merlin mentioned the tournament last night, Titania could not stop thinking about it. She didn't care that women couldn't enter the competition and that the knights were entering as well she just knew she had to enter. 

Titania's past was pretty unclear to her, she barely knew her real parents and she'd been moved around so many times it was hard to recall some past memories from her childhood. 

One thing she remembered clearly was her second father teaching her how to wield a sword, he seemed to have taught her very well since every town she had been to no one had been able to defeat her. She grinned to herself, "This tournament should be fun". 

"Titania is it?", a voice called from behind her. 

She quickly spun around to see a pretty curly hair servant girl, Titania didn't know her name but she had seen her around the castle sometimes. "Hi...".

"I'm Gwen", The girl smiled, "I was hoping to say hello to you but I've been busy looking after Morgana. Merlin has told me lots about you! I know working in the castle can be hard sometimes so if you ever need any help you can always rely on me". 

Titania found herself mirroring the girl's smile, "Thank you so much, that's really kind of you". 

"Do you need any help shopping today? You haven't been here long and well I do know my way around". 

Titania looked down at the stuff she had collected, "I think I've got everything Gaius needs....but I was hoping to see if the town had a blacksmith, I'm looking into buying a sword".

"A sword?", Gwen questioned. 

"I had a great one when I lived in my last town but....something happened and I left it behind". 

Gwen seemed confused but she gave her a small smile anyway, "You're in luck, my fathers the town's blacksmith. I sure he could do you a deal on a great sword". 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I do have a nice sword I made not too long ago, It wasn't made for anyone imparticular so I could do you a nice deal on it", Gwen's father smiled before going into the back of his shop. 

"My father makes a lot of the swords for the knights so you can always trust him to make a great sword", Gwen clarified as the two waited for her father to return. 

Titania's eyes scanned the blacksmith's shop, it was quite small and most of the store was located outside so people on the street could browse. Though the place was pretty small it was still much bigger than any blacksmith workshop she's seen before. 

Suddenly Tom (Gwen's father) came back into the room holding a large sword covered in a cloth, "Though it is a basic design this Claymore sword is one of the best I've made", he bragged slightly as he placed the sword onto the work table and pulled the cloth off it. Laying on the table was a beautiful two-handed, silver Claymore sword.

Titania's eyes widened as she took in every aspect of it, "Wow this is...stunning", She quickly picked it up and felt the weight of it, "two inches broad, double-edged", She muttered whilst feeling the sword in her hand, "length of blade three feet seven inches; weight six pounds and a half. 

Tom chuckled, "You know your stuff". 

She blushed slightly, feeling rather embarrassed, "Oh well...Someone very close to me taught me all about this kind of stuff". 

"Well", Tom Smiled, "they sure taught you well. Now since this sword wasn't intended for anyone really to buy it the price is a little bit cheaper than I would usually ask for. Though since it turned out extremely well it won't be cheap either". 

Titania nodded, "I understand. Would I be able to make payments every week?". 

"Of course. You shall be able to take it today If you like".

"Really?".

"Of course! Any friend of Gwen's is a friend of mine", He beamed. 

Titania smiled slightly, she wouldn't really call herself a friend of Gwen's, through she would like to be but she did only just meet her.  "Thank you very much". 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After paying her first installment to Tom, she said her goodbyes to Gwen and made her way out of the market and towards the castle. The tournament was not far away so she wanted to drop of Gaius herbs and get some practice in before nightfall. 

As Titania was about to enter the castle grounds she heard male voices calling out from behind her, "Is that sword for me?". She turned round to see a group of knights, who had been practicing outside the castle, watching her.

She blinked, "Pardon". 

A large man whose head was shaven walked slightly towards her, "That's a lovely sword you have there". 

Titania watched as more of them made their way over, casually watching from the side was Arthur. "Thank you, I just bought it".

"It's yours?". 

"Seems like a great sword like this would be wasted on you", Another knight spoke up. 

She frowned, "excuse me!". 

The group of knights chuckled to themselves and out of the corner of her eye she could see Arthur laughing too. _Bullies_ , she thought to herself.  

Titania gently put down her basket of herbs and drew her sword, "Am I going to have to prove myself to you?". 

This caused the knights to chuckled again but before one of them could step forward Arthur made his way over, "You're challenging them", he laughed, "They're the knights of Camelot, do you really think you could beat them?". 

"Of course", She smirked, "I could beat them...and you". 

The boys cheered at her making Titania feel extremely empowered, "Well I highly doubt that", Arthur chuckled turning to walk away. 

Raising her sword upright she grinned, "Afraid?".

The knights 'Ooo'd' causing Arthur to turn around, "Me, scared of you?", he laughed again, bewildered by the whole situation, "I'm just saving you from getting hurt and humiliated". 

"Seems like to me you're saving yourself from being hurt and humiliated".

Arthur smirked, "Fine, I'll accept your challenge but I am warning you, you should back out now". He knew he couldn't back down from the challenge now since all the knights were watching him, though he didn't really want to fight and win against a girl. That just felt wrong. But walking away from this challenge would be seen as an act of a coward.

Titania pulled up her hair into a ponytail and pointed her sword towards Arthur causing him to do the same, "Ready when you are". 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The clashing sound of the two swords filled the air outside the castle, much to Arthur's surprise Titania was pretty good with a sword. No matter how hard he tried she was able to block all of his attacks and her footwork was incredible.

The two sparred for what felt like ages, neither could seem to get a hit on the other. Arthur quickly became frustrated as the fight went on, he really didn't expect to get shown up by a girl. 

He quickly ducked back and parried as she lunged towards him, Titania pulled it back and Arthur quickly swung at her from the side. Luckily she noticed just in time quickly knocking the blade out of the way and dancing backward, causing Arthur to lung forward at her. 

Unfortunately, Titania didn't notice the large stack of hay behind her and found herself crashing into it, causing the stack the wobble. A large bundle of hay, that was not well placed on the stop of the stack, began to tip downwards and before she knew it the whole stack was tumbling down towards her. Her eyes widened at the situation as she found herself unable to move, she quickly closed them and waited for the impact. But before she could feel the weight of the hay she felt herself being pulled to the side and being held tightly. 

When she felt brave enough Titania slowly opened her eyes to see Arthur holding her close, a look of relief spread on his face. He let out a sigh as her eyes now scanned the area, hay bales were scattered everywhere and the knights watched the scene with a look of horror on their face. She glanced back up to Arthur remembering the time they were this close before but then another thought crossed her mind. 

As Arthur's guard was down Titania quickly pulled away from him and swept her leg towards his, causing him to fall to the floor. She grabbed her sword and pointed it down to the confused looking prince. 

"I think we're done here", She breathed causing a small smile to appear on Arthur's face. 

Titania placed her sword back into its sheath and picked up her basket of herbs, she turned on her heel to make her way to the castle.

"Hey", Arthur called to her once he stood up, causing Titania to stop and turn to him, "What's your name?'. His eyes studied her with an impressed look plastered onto his face. 

"Titania Dawn".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is so long! I usually try to make my chapters at least 1500 words but I didn't want to have this chapter split into two.**

**Hope you enjoyed it <3**


	4. || Preparation ||

"Heard you kicked Arthur's ass the other day", Merlin chuckled as Titania sat herself down in front of him. 

A smirk formed on her face as she placed a small slice of bread onto her plate, "And where did you hear that?". 

"Well a lot of the knights have been talking about it and Arthur's been more moody than usual so I assume it's true?".

"Causing trouble already?", Gaius spoke as he sat down next to Merlin with his breakfast. 

"Not exactly", she chuckled, "I was put in a position where I needed to prove myself and well... I did it", she winked at Merlin from across the table. "Actually on the subject of that I need to talk to you about something", Merlin and Gaius looked at each other before turning back to her, "I want to enter the tournament". 

"The tournament?", Merlin echoed. 

"I highly doubt they will let you enter", Gaius added, "From my memory, a female has never entered this competition". 

"Yes I know...even if I have the skills for the tournament they won't let me compete", She sighed, "But, they won't know it's me if I'm in armour". 

"A disguise?", Merlin questioned causing Titania to nod. He quickly turned to Gaius, "Can that be done?". 

"It's possible", he paused, "there are no rules that woman cannot enter the tournament. It is just not heard of". 

"I guess the knights would hold back if they knew they were fighting a woman", Merlin added. 

Titania rolled her eyes, "Yes because women can't hold their own their own against men". 

'Well you beat Arthur", Merlin smirked, "I suppose you could enter and maybe even win". 

"Oh I know I could win".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two sorcerer's stood in Tom the blacksmith's shop waiting for the man to come back with their items. They had decided to borrow some armour so Titania could compete in the tournament without anyone realizing she was a girl. They had spoken to Gwen about it prior their visit and though she didn't seem to be totally convinced that Titania entering would be a good idea she happily said she would speak to her father about it. 

A couple of minutes later Tom came through the back door of the shop holding a bundle of items underneath both of his arms, he quickly chucked them down onto his work table and relaxed his body. "This should fit", he smiled, "Though it is very heavy". 

Titania mirrored his smile and walked over to the worktop, she gently picked up the helmet and felt the weight of it in her hands, "Thank you so much for doing this for me". 

"It's honestly no problem!", he grinned, "Though I still don't understand why you want to enter this tournament".  

"I love fighting", she began, "and I think if it's your passion to do something it shouldn't matter whether you're a male or a female. I want to prove myself to those who think I can't".

Tom nodded, "Sounds like you feel very strongly about it", Titania nodded, "Well that makes me even more, happier to help!".

Merlin, who was busy examining Toms shop turned around with a sword in his hands, "She's not too bad either, she beat Arthur". He liked to bring up that Arthur was beaten by a girl to everyone they spoke too, Titania gave a small shrug to this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The tournament is at the end of this week, we should try and get some training in", Titania muttered as they made their way through town carrying the armour between them. 

"And who are you going to train with?".

"You of course".

Merlin stopped slightly as she walked ahead of him, "Me!?". 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where's the target?", Arthur shouted at one of the servant boys. 

The boy stared at him in confusion before pointing to the target, which was clearly in sight, "There Sir?". 

"It's into the sun?".

The boy glanced up to the sky, "But, it's not that bright...".

Arthur smirked, "A bit like you, then?".

The knights chuckled at Arthurs comments but Titania found herself rolling her eyes, "Prick", she muttered. 

Since she had no jobs today and Merlin was busy doing errands for the prince she found herself sat resting against the castle walls, the day had been nice and quite till the knights had started training nearby. At first, she tried to ignore them since she wasn't really interested but they were so loud she found herself unable to. 

The servant boy cleared his throat, "I'll put the target on the other end, shall I, Sir?". Without waiting for a response the boy quickly made his way over to where the target was placed and picked it up. 

Arthur turned to the knights, "This will teach him". As the boy was making his way over to the other side Arthur quickly threw one of his daggers at the moving target. Titania's eyes widened as the dagger stuck into it. 

"Hey! Hang on", the boy panicked.

"Don't stop!". 

The boy quickly took a few steps back, "Here?".

"I told you to keep moving", Arthur shouted as he quickly threw another dagger, "Come on! Run!". The knights chuckled and jeered as the boy ran around with Arthur throwing knives at him. "Want some moving target practice", the prince laughed before the servant boy tripped and dropped the target. 

It rolled for a while until it landed next to Titania, she quickly rested her feet on it so the boy couldn't pick it back up.

Arthur and the knights look at each other before making their way over, "Do you like to cause trouble?", the prince smirked when they finally got in front of her. 

Titania looked up at him, "Do you like to bully people below you?". 

He's taken back by her comment, "You're extremely cheeky for a servant girl". 

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you like to bully people below you, sir?". The knights laughed at her, she really was something special. 

"I like this one", One of them grinned. 

Another called out, "Fancy going for a drink". 

Titania smirked as she stood up, picking up the target and placing it against Arthur's chest so he was forced to hold it, "Look I'm just saying you should be a little nicer to the people who look after you".

"And what gives you the right to tell me that?", he challenged her. 

"I don't have a right, just like you don't have a right to push people around the way you do. You may be the prince and future king of Camelot but you don't have to be a prick". 

Though she was disrespecting him Arthur found himself smiling slightly, other than Merlin she was one of the first servants to really speak to him without worry what he'd do just because he was the prince. 

It was refreshing. 

Just before she was about to turn and walk away he quickly called out to her, "Be at the gates this afternoon and bring your sword".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the morning was merging with the afternoon Titania made her way to the castle gates, she didn't understand why Arthur wanted to meet her but if she didn't go there would be trouble. There was a slight pang of anxiety in her chest as she made her way down, maybe she should have kept her mouth shut. There was just something about him that irritated her to the point where she lost all self-control.  

She breathed out slowly as she felt the evening sun on her face, it sure felt nice. As she got closer she noticed Arthur stood by the main gates with two horses, one white and one brown. 

"What took you so long?", He frowned when she appeared in front of him. 

Titania stared at him and then at the horses, "Whats this...?". 

"We're going for a ride".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 


	5. || Help ||

As they made their through the woods Titania tried to come up with reasons why the prince wanted to ride with her, all she had done was bad mouth him in front of his subjects and show him up in a sword match.

Unfortunately for her, Arthur was silent as they rode which only made her anxiety worse. She tried to clear her mind by trying to figure out where they were going, though it had felt like the two had been travelling for a while when she turned her head she could still see the castle plain in sight behind her. 

"Here", Arthur commanded as they reached an opening. He quickly dismounted off his horse and turned to her, interested in what she would do next. 

Titania looked at the ground and slowly began to dismount, though she had ridden horses many times she still found it hard to get off them. So slow it was today, she couldn't risk falling on her arse in front of the prince. Her eyes widened slightly as she felt two hands placed gently on her waist. 

When her feet found themselves on the ground she turned around to see Arthur smirking, "So you can wield a sword and act all tough but can't dismount from a horse?". 

Titania blushed furiously at the fact she had still embarrassed herself and also since his hands hadn't left her waist yet, "Well we all have our faults", she pouted, "I can't get off a horse and you can't get off your high horse".

Arthur smirked again pulling his hands away, "That phrase doesn't work in our situation, I'm the prince of Camelot. I am superior to you". Titania didn't have a smart come back for this so instead, she just exhaled loudly to show her annoyance.  Arthur chuckled at this before going back to his horse, "Now I'm brought you here because I want a rematch".

She tilted her head to the side, "A rematch?".

Arthur drew his sword, "I don't accept that you beat me, you won by default using tricks".

"It wasn't my fault you didn't react fast enough....you should underestimate me because I'm a girl you know".

He walked over to her, "how is that you still talk to me like we are equals", his piercing blue eyes stared deeply into hers.

"I guess I believe in equality", she glanced to the side, avoiding his gaze, "That doesn't mean I disrespect you...I just think you should be more human to your subjects".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Titania jumped back as Arthur viciously swung towards her, he definitely wasn't holding back this time.

She quickly darted forward clashing her sword with his before turning on her heel and taking a few steps back.

"Running away?", Arthur mocked, trying to get a response from her.

But she was far too smart for that.

The prince lunged forward as she continued to jump backwards, Arthur grunted as each of his hits missed her.

The more she moved backwards the more he got annoyed, "what are you doing!?", he moaned clearly frustrated she wasn't fighting back.

Titania quickly looked behind her to make sure her plan was going to work, as the angry prince swung once again she quickly jumped to her side so his sword hit the large tree behind her and got stuck.

"What?!".

Titania quickly jumped and pressed her sword against Arthur's back, "Do you surrender sire?"

To her surprise she heard Arthur laugh, "you really are something aren't you". As he turned round to face her she lowered her sword. "You really can fight".

"Why thank you", she smiled, "I was taught by the best".

"And who is that, Id love to meet them".

Titania looked down to the floor as she placed her sword back into its sheath, "unfortunately he is not alive anymore".

Arthur studied her face for a while, she almost looked if she was about to cry, "I'm sorry for you loss... he seems like he was rather important to you".

Titania looked at Arthur's hand ,which was now placed on her shoulder, before looking at his face, "Thank you Arthur".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ride back to the castle was as quiet as the ride out but for some reasons this ikr Titania didn't mind too much. She didn't have any anxiety since she know where they were going, there were no surprises for her now.

Just as she thought that there was a loud noise from behind them causing her bourse to buck up and through her off onto the ground.

Titania landed with a thud and let out a loud groan, "Titania!", Arthur shouted as he quickly dismounted his horse.

The girls version took a while to come back to her but when it did she could clearly see a worried looking Arthur trying to see if she was ok.

"W-what happened...?", she moaned slowly getting up.

Arthur looked around, he seemed on edge and worried, "Something made a noise and scared your horse... but I don't know what it was. It didn't sound like an animal. Are you ok to stand?".

"I think so...", As she slowly stood up pain shot through her leg and she found herself collapsing into the prince, "no no I can't. My leg!".

Arthur sighed before picking her up, "look we need to get out of here, I don't trust that noise and I don't want you getting involved if you're already hurt badly", the young prince quickly placed Titania onto his horse before mounting it himself.

"Wait I'll fall".

"Just turn and hold on to me, I'll make sure you don't fall", Arthur reassured her.

Titania turned her body slightly so she was practically facing his chest, as the prince rose if she grabbed tightly onto him.

Throughout her time in Camelot she had found herself closer to the prince than she had ever imagined. It was like there was some sort of magnet constantly pulling them together and she couldn't escape it.

When they got back to the castle Arthur made some take care of his horse before carrying her all the way to Gaius' workroom.

It was quite refreshing to see Arthur acting this way toward a servant like herself, it made Titania see him in a different light almost.

"What happened?", Merlin panicked as Arthur laid her down on the nearest bed.

"There was something in the forest", Arthur began to inform him, "it scared her horse and she fell".

Just as Arthur had finished explaining Gaius entered the room, "What's happened?".

Before Arthur explained again Titania looked up to the old man and smiled, "I fell off my horse and my leg really hurts".

"I'll take a look at it for you", he smiled.

"Come on Merlin", Arthur ordered.

"What?".

"We're going to see what that noise was".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **I feel like I should say ... join us next chapter to find out what the noise was in .... Arthur ~ the monster in the wood ~**


	6. || The Monster in the wood ||

 

"I wonder what made that noise", Titania frowned as Gaius wrapped a thin piece of cloth around her ankle. 

"It looks like you've only sprained your ankle", He said giving her a small smile, "The reason your whole leg hurts is that you feel from quite a height, you will have some bruising but it will be fine in a couple of days". Gaius headed over to one of his many selfs, containing all sorts of strange liquids and things, "As for that noise, I cannot say. Though Arthur will be right about it not being an animal, he's been hunting since he was small. He'll know an animal noise if he hears one". 

The girl nodded before looking down at her leg, "I guess you're right....I hope they don't get in danger...". 

"They will be fine", Gaius winked, "Merlin is there".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you sure it wasnt just some animal?", Melin sighed as the two tracked through the, what seemed like endless woods. 

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Yes Merlin...I would know". 

"Ok, ok", the boy held his hands up, a small smirk on his face, "I'm just saying if you're wrong I won't tell the others". 

Before Arthur could snap back at Merlin the woods was silenced by a loud roar, it was nothing like the two had heard before. Merlin stared at Arthur in shock as before his eyes darted around the woods.

"Did you hear that?".

"No Merlin I didn't", the prince said sarcastically before hitting Merlin upside the head. 

The two continued to walk deeper into the woods, this time heading in the direction of the noise. Arthur, of course, lead the way with his sword at the ready, while Merlin kept on guard at the back. The boy felt his heart beating fast in his chest, it didn't sound like any animal he could think of.

It had to be something to do with magic. 

Of course, having magic gave Merlin a great advantage in defending himself and Arthur, but it had its downsides. Using magic against people without it, like bandits and thieves, gave the two a powerful advantage but using it to save themselves from an unknown creature wasn't easy. He had no idea how to tell how powerful the creature was and if his spells would do any damaged to it at all, then there was the whole keeping his magic a secret from Arthur. 

"Do you hear that?", Arthur muttered, keeping his voice low. 

Merlin stepped forward so he was now stood next to the prince, "No....". 

"Listen!". 

Trying his best Merlin closed eyes and focused all his energy on listening, the forest was silent for awhile but as he listened harder he could hear a rustling noise coming up from ahead. Arthur slowly began to walk again, when Merlin noticed he joined him. 

The two ended up walking into a clearing in the woods where a few broken branches were scattered around and claw marks lay deep within some tree trunks. Merlin slowly walked over to one of the trees and placed his hand against the marks, he could defiantly feel magic coming from the bark. 

"What could have done this...", He heard Arthur mutter from behind. 

"Not any animal I've seen.....". 

Without warning, the sunlight dimmed slightly due to something overhead and before the two could do anything a loud thud hit the ground. 

Arthur and Merlin quickly turned round to see.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Titania made her way, as quickly as she could, through the forest. Though Gaius had protested for her to stay she just knew she couldn't, deep down she could feel danger. 

And it was coming from the forest. 

Unfortunately trying to run on a sprained ankle was a lot harder than she had thought, after a few minutes of running she found herself unable to go on. 

She quickly collapsed on the ground, holding her ankle, in pain. Biting down on her lip she knew she had to get through it for Merlin and Arthur. Titania quickly looked around the forest floor for something she could use to help her, her eyes suddenly locked onto a few branches that had been ripped off the trees and scattered around the floor. She quickly grabbed the largest one, pulled it towards her and hoisted herself upright with it. Using it as a walking stick. 

"This isn't good", She sighed, looking at the wreckage of the trees. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quickly limping her way through the forest Titania finally found her way to where Arthur and Merlin were, she held herself up by clinging onto one of the trees a couple of feet behind them. She knew if she wanted to save them, Arthur couldn't see her yet. 

The girl's eyes widened as she saw the beast in front of Arthur, the creature was like a lion with wings and a bird's beak. She'd never seen anything like it in her entire life. 

Arthur did his best to fight it, but his sword was pretty much useless against the power of the beast. The creature quickly swung its large tail and smacked Arthur across the forest floor. Titania's heart dropped and anger filled up inside her, without thinking she quickly found herself muttering words she didn't even know. Words that made her eyes light up like fire and caused the creature to scream out in pain. 

After seeing it happen she found herself gasping, she had done that? 

Where did that power come from?

What did she even say....?

Merlin quickly ran towards Arthur shaking him to get him up, Titania limped her way over towards to the two.

"Titania?!", Merlin exclaimed, "What? What are you doing here". His eyes found themselves upon the creature, who wasn't moving anymore, "....Did you do that?". 

She quickly looked at Arthur who was unconscious on the ground before nodding slowly, "B-but I don't know how! I don't even know what I said". 

Merlin looked at her and gave her a small smile, "Well....whatever you did you saved us".

Titania crouched down next to Arthur, "Is he ok!". 

"Yeah, he'll be fine....". 

As Titania gently brushed her hand over Arthurs' face, to move the hair out of his eyes, the boy took in it in his own. Titania gasped slightly at his touch, not expecting it. 

"What are you doing here", The Prince sighed as he sat himself up. 

She quickly looked at his hand, which was still holding on to hers, and blushed slightly, "I.....thought something bad was going to happen to you.....and Merlin!". 

Arthur glanced around the wood to see the creature lying on the floor dead, "It's dead...?". 

Merlin panicked slightly, "Y-yes! As it blew you backward your sword caught it". 

"The wound was a direct hit", Titania added. 

Arthur stared at the dead carcass for awhile taking it in, it wasn't long till he realized he was still holding onto Titania's hand. He quickly let go and got up whilst dusting himself off, "Right", he muttered, feeling a little flustered, "I guess we can go back to the castle". 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The trip back to the castle was much more pleasant for Titania than the trip there since Merlin had been a gentleman and offered his horse to her. Since everything was fine now, she couldn't wait to get back to her room and rest her ankle. The pain was now getting too much for her but since everyone was safe she didn't mind it too much. 

"You really shouldn't have come", Merlin sighed as he walked next to the horse she was sat on, "Your ankle looks worse than it did when I left".  

"Yeah", She sighed, feeling the pain growing every seconded, "But what would have happened if I'd have stayed?". 

Merlin chuckled, "What? Are you not confident that I could have saved the day?". 

"Oh no I didn't doubt you for a second Merlin....but I would have been upset with myself If I hadn't have come".


	7. || My Destiny ||

  
Light entered Titania's room and she found herself wincing at the brightness, another reason she found herself wincing was that her ankle still hadn't healed very well, which was awful since today she was finally meant to get back to work.

As she got up slowly she cursed herself for pushing it too far the other day when going after Merlin and Arthur.

Though if she hadn't the two of them could have got seriously hurt, all that mattered now was they were ok.

Now her ankle ....

On her bedside table was some linen she had put aside the night before, she took it into her hands and began to gently wrap it as many times as she could around her ankle. The more she wrapped, the more pressure she could put on it. She gently placed both of her hands around the wound and muttered some words, it was a healing spell. This one wouldn't do much for her but it would certainly help her through the day.

After getting dressed and putting on her boots she made her way into Gaius workroom.

"Morning", she smiled as Merlin and the older the older man looked up from their plates, "I'm going to do my chores for the day".

Before they could even ask her about how her ankle was she quickly made her way out of the room and into the main halls of the castle. She knew if they asked how her ankle was they'd be able to tell she was still in pain, this way she could just get on with her work without them worrying and anyway the pain wasn't too bad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day seemed to go quite fast despite her taking her time when doing jobs, the tournament was getting closer and closer each day and she couldn't afford to push her ankle so much that it got worse.

Whenever she could Titania would take a small rest and take the weight off her ankle, she couldn't do it much but when she was positive no one was around she'd apply another healing spell to the wound.

Her last job of the day was changing lady Morgana's bed sheets, the job would usually be left to Gwen as she was her maid but unfortunately, her dad was sick so Titania offered to do it for her. Gwen and her father had really done a lot for her over the past couple of days, if she could help them out she would.

It always felt weird being in the presence of Morgana, she didn't know why but she felt quite intimidated by her. Titania always put it down to her extraordinary beauty and her being the king's ward.

She did admire her though, out of all of the people in the castle Morgana seemed to have the biggest heart. She seemed to understand things a lot better than Uther and Arthur did and it was really refreshing to see someone of her status like that.

"Oh Titania", Morgana smiled she entered her chambers, "I didn't realise you were in here".

Titania gently patted the sheets of Morgana's bed and returned her smile, "Gwen has to attend to her father today so I changed your sheets for you".

The ward nodded as she walked over to her dresser, "they have such a beautiful relationship, Gwen and her father. It makes me miss my own", the corners of her mouth turned down slightly, it was clear that she thought of her own father very highly. Morgana quickly waved her hand in the air before turning back to face Titania, "Would you mind helping me change for dinner since Gwen isn't here I could really do with your help".

Titania felt for her, she really did. She was so young when we parents died, she barely even remembered what they looked like. It was horrible losing someone so close to you, it almost felt as if a part of you was missing. Deciding not to bore the lady with her own tales of woe, Titania quickly helped Morgana out of her daily clothes and into a beautiful blue dress.

She sure did look beautiful.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the end of the day, the pain in Titania's ankle had subsided and she could put a lot more pressure on it. Something still was bothering her though and that was what she had thought of when Morgana had mentioned her father.

She tried her best not to think of her parents too much due to the fact it caused her a lot of pain and confusion but often events like this would come up and cause her to feel lost.

It was a strange feeling, it almost felt like she didn't quite know herself, there was a piece of her missing.

A large piece.

And it didn't help that she still had what the druid woman had said to her on her mind, her destiny... how could she for fill her destiny when she didn't even know her own self.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You look gloomy", Merlin smirked, looking up from his food, "hard day?".

She sighed and sat down in front of him, "yup".  She glanced at the food in front of her, she didn't feel hungry. "Merlin...?".

"Yes?", the boy raised an eyebrow, "what's wrong?".

"Remember when we met? You told me that you would introduce me to someone. Well you implied I should meet them after mentioning about my destiny", she smiled slightly, "it was very cryptic".

Merlin nodded, "ah yes I remember... what's brought this on?".

"I just have a few questions right now, I need some answers and if you think this person could help....".

"Person might be the wrong word", Merlin interrupted with a smile on his face".

"Huh?".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"A dragon?!", Titania shrieked when she saw the creature before her.

"The name is Kilgharrah", the dragon spoke.

Merlin turned slightly so he was facing Titarnia a little more, "Twenty years ago, when Uther outlawed magic, killed every dragon in Camelot".

"Except me", Kilgharrah informed her in his well-spoken tone, "he spared me to set an example". As Kilgharrah spoke Titania could feel the pure hatred for Uther coming off him.

"An example...", she muttered, trying to process all the information in front of her. "But why have you brought me here Merlin?", she turned to the boy before glancing back to the dragon, "what can you tell me about my destiny".

Kilgharrah eyes watched her, "I am the great dragon, I know all and your destiny is certainly something I'm very aware of. Though it is something I do not wish to tamper with, a great destiny for a great future".  Titania couldn't speak, she focused all her energy on Kilgharrah, she couldn't really make out what he was saying to her, why couldn't anyone give her a straight answer. "Your's and Merlins destiny's are linked together and will bring a better future to the people of this land".

It was a lot to take in and yet again she found herself speechless, Merlin noticed this and stepped forward, "our destiny's are connected?".

Kilgharrah nodded, "Such great destiny's, such power".

"I don't understand, what is my destiny?".

"I think you already know".

She thought for a moment, "to bring a gift to this land?". Kilgharrah nodded again, "but what does this mean? What gift?".

"That is not for me to say", the dragon replied, "destiny's are written down in stone but this one I do not want to tempt. It is too important".

"You have to tell me something", she begged, "I feel lost if I'm supposed to have this great destiny shouldn't I feel surer of myself".

"I cannot tell you what your destiny is young sorcerers...", he paused, "but I can tell you who you are".

"Who I am?".


	8. || Lady of the forest ||

"Long ago when the use of magic was free, there were many villages, like the ones of the Druid, users of magic did not hide and they were not afraid. There was actually lines of royalty within these soccers, magic blood so rich one did not need to enchant but could do it with just a look".

Merlin interest peeked, the dragon never mentioned this to him. When he first came to Camelot, Gaius was surprised he could cast spells without enchantment. Was he part of this bloodline?

Kilgharrah continued before Merlin could speak up, "most of the royal magic blood was destroyed when Uther took over, he could not have such powerful warlocks and sorceress' living in his world".

"What does this have to do with me?", Titania questioned. She felt like she knew what Kilgharrah was going to say but it couldn't be true could it?

Did she have some royal blood in her?

She glanced over to Merlin, he seemed as confused as she was. He was the same as her, they both could enchant without looking at some spells and they both had been like that since they were kids.

Kilgharrah made a noise that Titania assumed was a laugh, "I thought you were clever, young sorceress. Though maybe I could explain a little more. You are pure royalty, daughter of the mage king of the forest. Lady Titania of the south forest, or written as the forest fairy".

"A Lady....?".

"Yes, your parents were very skilled in the ways of magic. They looked over the south forest and protected.... until magic was banned".

Whilst Titania tried to process the information the great dragon had gave her Merlin decided to speak up, "then where do I fit in with this? I've been able to move things without incantations before I could talk".

"All bloodlines can be mixed, not all royals marry other royals", Kilgharrah rested himself, "it seems like your father had blue blood in him, even the slightest bit can make a great warlock".

The great dragon rose slightly, looking down on the two tiny creatures before him. He could not tell them anymore even if they begged him, the future was so easy to mess with and with their destiny's he couldn't afford to change it. Without saying another word he lifted himself from the rock he was perched on and flew up into the cave out of sight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gaius thought for a moment and tired his best to search his brain for information he did not know, the two had come back into his workroom looking more confused than he had ever seen. They were quick to inform him on what the great dragon had told them but unfortunately he had no answers for their questions either. He had definitely heard of a royal bloodline within the magic world but it was extremely rare and not many books had anything to do with it in them. It had also crossed his mind that Merlin could have had some of this blood In him but since he didn't know much about the subject it never crossed his mind to tell the boy.

Titania was the first to speak up after a long silence, she gave a small smile to the two in front of her, "I guess your friend gave me more questions than answers". She let out an awkward laugh, thinking how crazy the day had been, "but I guess in some way I do feel better. There's still a part of me missing even though I have this information but now I know this impotent part of my past and I can use it to find out more. Yes, it's extremely vague and complex .... but it's something". She smiled, it did feel better to know something of her past and who she was. She could use this now to find out more and maybe complete her destiny.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The great hall was filled with lots of lords and lady's that Titania had never heard of, she spent most of the night whispering with Merlin to make sure she didn't get anyone's name wrong.

It was her first time working at one of the king's party's and the atmosphere was very strange to her, being around so many high-class people was extremely intimidating and she felt herself feeling extremely self-conscious.

Looking around the room everyone was extremely well dressed and pampered, she noticed Morgana and Arthur talking. Gwen had once told her she hoped the two would get married and Morgana would become queen once Arthur inherited the throne. Though it seemed like a nice idea Titania felt slightly off about it, something seemed not right.

Morgana noticed Titania from across the room and gestured for her to come over, she seemed happy to see her which felt nice since Morgana was one of the only people in the castle Titania felt like she could really get along with.

"My lady", Titania curtsied before turning to Arthur, "sire". Merlin had informed her how to act during events like this, yes the prince could be prat and normally she wouldn't even call him sire but their tones of lords and lady's around she had to be respectful.

Though her countless interactions with the young prince had shown her he wasn't entirely awful she felt the need to show her gratitude for helping her with her ankle the day she fell off her horse.

"I would just like to say thank you", she smiled slightly, "for helping me when I fell off my horse not too long ago, I have been busy resting after you defeated the beast and have only just got back on my feet".

"I assume it's healed well?", he asked with a little bit of concern in his voice.

"Well enough for me to be working again".

"I didn't know you injured yourself recently", Morgana turned her body more towards Titarnia.

"I just fell off my horse and then pushed myself too much on it. I'm ok now though". The king's ward nodded at her comments, she still looked concerned which felt nice but Titania assured her she was fine. "Would you like me to get you anything?", she asked politely. The two shook their heads and with that, she was back to helping the other guests.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Looking around the room she began to wonder if her parents ever held party's like this, party's full of warlocks, witches and fairies. She let her mind wander and pictured a forest full of golden lights with people dancing around a huge fire in the middle. It seemed like it would be a wonderful event to attend.

"A lady", she laughed to herself. She was far from it.


End file.
